A Different Kind Of Guy
by Hinacrush
Summary: Sasuke is training when he is interrupted by Neji and Hinata's yelling. Sasuke eavesdrops on the cousins' conversation and helps Hinata out of a bad situation. Hinata sees that there is a new side to the dark, arrogant Uchiha. Will there ever be love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You need to be stronger Hinata! You're too weak! Do 50 laps around the training grounds, now!" Neji said in a demanding tone.

"B..ut I've go..tten stronger since you've been tra..ining me, Neji-kun," Hinata stuttered, already panting hard from the training she had just finished.

"Though you might be getting a little stronger, you are still a weakling! I could kill you easily if it was a real match, which means ANYONE could kill you!" Neji explained in an annoying tone.

"T..hat's not true Neji-nii. I know I'm ge..tting stronger, and not e..veryone could kill me. Why do you have to be like this?" Hinata mumbled.

"Why? Why do you think I am? I am because you're the Hyuga Heiress and your father expects you to be better than this," Neji explained bluntly.

Not far from the two cousins, Sasuke was training. "What's that annoying noise?" Sasuke grumbled; angry because he got interrupted from his training by the arguing and also annoyed by what Hinata's cousin was saying about her.

"I mi..ght be the H..eiress but it's not like my fa..ther ever treated me like his da..ughter! He dislikes me! That's why he l..oves Hinabi more!" Hinata shouted, saddened just by talking about her father.

"You know that's not true! That's why your destiny is to train with me so you can be much better!" the brown haired cousin yelled back.

"Yo..u're only s..aying this so you don't have to s..ee me cry. He will always belittle me." Hinata screeched, tears starting to appear in her eyes.

"Hinata..." Neji began.

"So, what's going on here?" Sasuke asked, cutting Neji off.

"This has nothing to do with you. It's a family issue," Neji said, irritated that Sasuke was not minding his own business.

"Hyuga, you shouldn't be a part of this. I mean, you are just a side branch member, after all. I mean, if her father really wanted her stronger, wouldn't he be training her and not you?" Sasuke remarked.

"So what if I'm a branch member. She's the heiress and if her father tells me to train her, then I must obey!" Neji argued.

"E..nough both of you! Sasuke-sama I know yo..u're trying to help and th..ank you, but it's my fault for being like this," Hinata shouted.

"hmp" Sasuke grunted, but secretly he felt kinda bad for the girl.

"Fine, whatever. Hinata go home now. I will follow." Neji said, irritated that the argument was a tie.

"R..ight, but re..ally, thank you Sasuke-sama. I'm re..ally ha..ppy you stood up for me. You know in y..our own way you are n..ot too bad of a g..uy after all." Hinata smiled with a little blush on her cheeks and jumped off in the direction of the Hyuga mansion with Neji on her tail. _'He's so different from before. If I had to say it, I might like him better now if I get to know him,' _Hinata thought, just arriving into the main branch.

"Hmph. Me a bad guy? Yeah right," Sasuke mumbled and walked off with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm working to revise this story currently, this is the revised first chapter. Please review and respond, suggestions are welcome :) thanks.**

-Hinacrush-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hinata walked slowly to the training grounds, hoping to train herself without the scolding of Neji. When she got to the grounds, she realized she wasn't the only one there, Sasuke was too. Her eyes started to widen and her face flushed from the embarrassment.

"I'm s-sorry to d-disturb you. I just w-wanted to train. M-may I?" Hinata stuttered, walking towards a empty spot to train.

"Hmph," Sasuke muttered, resuming his training until he heard another stutter from the shy girl behind him.

Hinata translated this as a yes, and started training. "Um, S-Sasuke, I just w-wanted to say th-thank you for st-standing up for me yesterday," Hinata hesitated, not sure how to get the words out.

Sasuke stopped his training and turned to face her. "Whatever, I just don't like Neji, but he was right about you needing improvement," Sasuke said realizing her throwing skills were sub-par and her stance was also off.

"Oh...," Hinata said, looking down to the ground, her face red.

"Watch me" Sasuke said, taking out a kunai.

"U-um... s-sure," Hinata hesitantly agreed.

He moved to the spot next to her saying "The trick is to release the kunai at the right moment" He threw it in one fluid motion and the weapon hit the center of the target.

Sasuke came closer to her. "Alright, your turn" Sasuke said.

Hinata got in her stance and was about to throw when she felt his body up against hers, along with his hand on hers.

"No, that is all wrong. You have to put your stance like this, otherwise you won't be able to get the force you need. Remember, unlike a shurikan, a kunai uses a side-arm throw, meaning that you have to use both your arms _and _abdominal muscles or your throw will be weak." Sasuke said in her ear and guided her body the way it should be. He then stepped back and went through the motions with her a few more times. "See?"

"L-like this?" Hinata asked, stuttering with a light blush, but obeyed what he told her to do.

"Not quite but close" he said, moving back to help her._'We're so close... I don't know what I'm doing. Am I doing this right?'_ Hinata thought, unable to think.

"Yeah, better. Now try doing this on your own," Sasuke said, backing away again to see if she was doing it properly.

Hinata got in the stance that she had been learning, even though it felt like it was wrong because Sasuke wasn't helping her anymore. She took a deep breath, collected her confidence, and threw her kunai at the target. It buried itself right into the center.

"Better, but you still need practice, you are slow. " Sasuke said, walking over to her with a smirk.

"Y-yes, but I did it. Thank you yet again, Sasuke," Hinata said, hesitantly thanking him while bowing.

"Hmph," Sasuke said, going back to collect his training equipment.

"W-wait Sasuke," Hinata said. Sasuke stopped at what he was doing and glanced back at her. "C-can we train a-again s-sometime?"

"Hmph... whatever." Sasuke muttered. He then jumped off in the direction in his house. Hinata then collected her things and hurried back home, since it was dark. She got to her house to find her cousin waiting for her, his arms crossed.

"What were you doing out so late?" Neji demanded with an angry tone.

* * *

><p>AN Well that's the revised chapter 2 I hope you like it R&R please. Thanks :)

-Hinacrush-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Explain Hinata, Now!" Neji demanded angrily.

"I was just out training, Neji-Niisan," Hinata answered.

"Were you alone? Why would you stay out so late if you were alone?" Neji questioned, not believing that she was training by herself.

"N-no I wasn't al-alone I was training w-with Sasuke-sama." Hinata stuttered while breaking eye contact with her cousin.

"What? Why would you be with him? You must stay away from him!" Neji demanded.

"W-why he's n-not the kind of g-guy you th-think he i-is, h-he helped me." Hinata said, hesitating in her response.

"I know he's the kind of guy I think he is. Believe me, his brother killed his clan and he could do the same thing to you! You can never trust a Uchiha," Neji explained, irritated.

"You're wrong Neji-Niisan. Just because you say I shouldn't see him doesn't mean I'm going to do what you say! He helped me more than you anyway!" Shouted Hinata with a big blush on her face, realizing what she had just implied. Tears were now rolling down her face.

"Yes you will! If you disobey, then you might not be able to come back to the main branch. If you want to see him so bad then leave!" Neji said, pointing his finger in the direction of the door.

"Fine, I will!" Hinata shouted, and ran out of the house very quickly, wanting to get out of there. She could barely see anything because her eyes were filled with tears. She didn't even know where she was going. Before she knew it she was at the only place she could think of: Sasuke's house. She knocked on his door, wondering if this was the right thing to do.

Sasuke opened his door, wondering who it could be at such a late hour.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Pl-please, just l-let me stay h-here overnight. I d-don't know wh-where to go," Hinata whimpered, not realizing that she had hugged Sasuke without thinking. Sasuke realized she was crying and drenched with rain, so he let her inside.

Sasukeglanced at her curiously then left for a moment to grab a pair of clothes. He returned and dropped them on her lap. "Get a shower or change, you're soaked," Sasuke said, then sat looking away.

"Thanks," Hinata muttered. She got up and went to the adjacent bathroom.

_'I wonder what happened to her. I should probably make dinner for two now,' _Sasuke thought.  
>Ten minutes had passed when Sasuke heard a door open and close. He was making some noodles for the two of them.<p>

"There's food." Sasuke said while putting what he made on two plates. Then he placed them down on the table.

She nodded and walked over to the table and ate.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked with one eyebrow raised.

She was quiet and looked sad. He was about to change the subject until she finally muttered, "Neji-niisan... he was m-mad I trained with you. H-he said that I couldn't trust you. We... had a fight so I c-came here. H-he said that I might not be able to go back if I came here" Hinata explained, sadly putting her dish away.

"Hmph, that's ridiculous. Neji is an idiot." Sasuke said.

Hinata laughed at what Sasuke's attitude. "Th-thank you b-but I'm ti-tired. Do you th-think I can st-stay here for t-tonight?" Hinata asked, stuttering and blushing madly.

"Sure. The bed is over there," Sasuke said, pointing to his room.

"Wait, where are you going to sleep?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I'll sleep on the floor or the couch," Sasuke said. He took his plate and her unfinished plate to the sink.

"No, I'll sleep on the floor or couch. You get the bed," Hinata insisted.

"Since we can't decide, how about we both sleep on the bed?" Sasuke suggested jokingly, going to his bed and laying down.

Hinata blushed but to his surprise said "O-okay"

Just before drifting off to sleep Hinata was thinking _"What is this feeling? I feel safe. It couldn't be that I'm starting to like him..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey it's Hinacrush again chapter 3 is revised. Minor changes in the end and some OOC changes that needed to be changed to them being more in character, I'm sorry. So let me know what you think R&R thanks.**

**-hinacrush-**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hinata woke up in Sasuke's tight embrace. She knew it had to end sooner or later, so she got up. Sasuke started to stir and woke up too.

"Hmph, going somewhere?" Sasuke smirked.

"U-um... no. I w-was just go-going to the bathroom and was h-hoping to bor-borrow some m-more of yo-your clothes," Hinata nervously said, looking at Sasuke.

"Whatever" Sasuke said, getting up, grabbing some extra clothes and tossing them to her.

_'Though I want to stay here, I know I have to go home soon. Otherwise they might come here themselves and who knows what will happen,' _Hinata thought, getting dressed. She got out of the bathroom to see Sasuke changing his shirt. She started blushing when she saw his bare chest.

"Need something?" Sasuke asked plainly.

"No, I'm good. I actually really need to go back," Hinata said sadly.

"Why would you? If I were you, I wouldn't," Sasuke retorted.

"I k-know but it's st-still my fa-family. I hope that I w-will see y-you again," Hinata said, running out the door before Sasuke could say anymore. She left with tears rolling down her face.

_'I'm sorry. I don't want to be a bother or to have anything happen to you, Sasuke,'_ Hinata thought running into the main house.

"Hinata, why didn't you come back last night? You are a disgrace!" Hiashi yelled, early in the morning with a angry face.

"I-I w-was..." Hinata couldn't finish explaining before getting slapped across the face by her father.

"Hinata, I don't want this to ever happen again! Understood?" Hiashi asked, walking passed his disgrace of a daughter.

Hinata walked to her room, just wanting to get away. Everything never went as planned because when she opened her door, she found Neji on her bed waiting with a scowl on his face.

"Ne-Neji-Nii-Niisan, why are y-you in m-my room?" Hinata asked rubbing her face where it still stung from the slap.

"Why do you think? You never came back, you stayed with the Uchiha!" Neji glared intently.

"So what if I was with Sasuke-kun. It doesn't matter, it's not like anything happened" Hinata said, sitting on her bed, annoyed about being lectured again.

"Yes, it does matter. How many times do I have to say this? You are the Heiress to the Hyuga main branch. You must not do these disgraceful things!" Neji said angrily.

"Heiress this, Heiress that! For once, I want it to be about me and not the clan!" Hinata snapped.

"Well, you can't help who you are. This will always be your destiny so I'll say it one last time: stay away from the Uchiha. He's bad for you. Don't see him anymore," Neji warned dangerously, walking out the door before Hinata could speak

Alone in her room she thought_ 'I refuse. I have to go see him again, even if it means sneaking out. Plus, I won't be gone long. Ow, this bruise my father gave me is worse than the one before,'_ Hinata thought, opening her window and sneaking off to Sasuke's house before anyone would know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi again, as on the others this chapter has been revised,and as always comments and reviews are welcome :)**

**-Hinacrush-**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hinata ran as fast as she could, time was ticking, and she couldn't get caught going back and forth between Sasuke's and her house. As she ran she felt a presence approaching her, so she turned around and saw her first love.

"Hey Hinata, why are you out so late? Wait, something looks different about you." Naruto asked, clueless as usual, looking at Hinata very carefully.

"O-oh, I was j-just on a wa-walk and wh-what do you me-mean b-by dif-different? It's n-nothing," Hinata stuttered, not wanting him to know anything.

"I'm not so sure about that. I'm pretty sure something's different tonight," Naruto said, scrutinizing her face and body just to figure out what it was.

"N-Naruto, will y-you quit lo-looking!" Hinata stuttered, blushing.

"No I wasn't looking at anything inappropriate! I mean why would I?" Naruto said with a tensed face.

"What? I can't believe you Naruto!" Hinata said, slapping Naruto, about to cry, running off in the direction of her house. 'It's too late to go to Sasuke's house, so I better get home before they notice that I'm gone,' Hinata thought, running faster a little saddened by this thought.

"What did I do? Wait, I just had it, but now I forgot what was so different about her!" The stunned Naruto yelled out loud, causing people to shout at him for being so noisy.

Hinata got back to her house and sneaked back into her room through the open window. It seemed like no one noticed so after the long night of running and talking, she decided to take a hot shower and go to bed.

With Sasuke:

_'I wonder if Hinata is okay'_ Sasuke, thought, at the same time surprised at himself for wondering ._ 'Fine I'll just go see her now, although I really don't care. Just to see if she is alright'_ Sasuke thought to himself, running out his door to the Hyuga house.

He decided that since no one seemed to like him in the Hyuga house, he would look for Hinata's room from the outside. He saw a window that was by a tree and jumped up the tree, checking if that window was hers. Luckily, it was, but he noticed the shy girl was already in bed, sleeping.

'She's sleeping and the windows locked. So even if I wanted to talk to her, I can't. But something's different about her,' Sasuke thought, then on an impulse used his Sharangan. There was a bruise on her cheek. Sasuke left with an annoyed face. He was going to get to the bottom of who did this to her, and when he did, he would hurt them; though he was not quite sure why he was so furious.

**A/N: Hey it's me, Hinacrush again. As you are probably aware by now I am revising. So for this and all the future revised chapters on this particular story, feedback is encouraged. Until a future note says otherwise anyway :)  
>-Hinacrush-<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_'Once she comes back, I'm going to get my answers,' _Sasuke thought the next day, having already accepted that he was concerned about it, even if he was not sure why. 

"I'm going out father," Hinata said, getting out the door as quickly as she could to see Sasuke.

"Fine, but be back early," Hiashi warned. Hinata was mid step out the door when she heard her cousin come from behind her.

"Are you going to see Uchiha?" Neji asked with a intent look.

"N-no why would I? I'm j-just going out t-to see some friends and to l-look around t-town," Hinata stuttered.

"Why do I not believe that," Neji said, walking off while Hinata went back to leaving very quickly in the direction of Sasuke's house.

She arrived as he was coming out the door, like he was about to go somewhere. Still, when Hinata approached him at the door, he asked her to come inside, much to her surprise.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked abruptly, gesturing towards her bruised cheek to show what he meant.

"I-It's n-nothing," Hinata hesitated, waving her hands around.

"Yeah right. You didn't have this yesterday. When did you get it and who gave it to you?" Sasuke asked, getting closer to her, holding her chin with one of his hands so he could look at her dead on and get the answer he was looking for.

"M-my fa-father," Hinata muttered hesitantly, blushing a lot. She gave up trying not to blush, for there was no use when he got so close to her.

"So he's the culprit! Why don't you tell anyone or hurt him like he does to you?" Sasuke asked, turning around angrily.

"I c-can't. E-even If I-I want t-to, he's st-still my f-father. I w-wish I c-could just r-run away some-sometimes," Hinata said sadly.

"Then stop being a coward and do so." Sasuke said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Just what I said. Run away, stay with a friend, do something to get away from your father." Sasuke said in an exasperated tone.

"You're right! Though who can I stay with?" Hinata asked.

"Well someone your close to obviously," Sasuke smirked.

"Well, the only one's I can think of that I'm close to and that might be able to let me stay is Ino or Tenten." Hinata thought carefully, then said. "Ino is never really home and her house is really small, so the only one left is Tenten".

"Go check," Sasuke said, pointing to the door.

She said her good byes and thanks to Sasuke and ran out the door to Tenten's house. She knocked on the door to be greeted with a hug from Tenten. By the time the hug was over she led her into her beautiful, but very empty, house.

"So what can I help you with Hinata? It's very strange you came here. I mean, you never do," Tenten said.

"U-um... I w-wanted to see i-if I could live with y-you for a while," Hinata answered quickly.

"Sure, that's fine with me, but would you mind telling me why?" The cheerful girl asked.

"W-well, I'm ha-having some pr-problems at m-my h-house," Hinata hesitated with her words.

"Oh, well definitely, you can stay. It'll be like having a sister! Wait, with family problems, does that mean Neji did something or said something to you?" Tenten questioned, listening, because if her teammate did anything to Hinata, she would hurt him.

"N-no, Neji-niisan di-didn't say any-anything. Well, th-thank y-you. I th-think I w-will leave n-now to get m-my bags and come b-back." Hinata bowed and left her friend. Hinata ran to her house, hurried up and packed her bags before anyone could realize what she was doing, then sneaked out of her usual window to get back to her new home.

**A/N: Hinacrush here. You know what I'm going to say so instead, on a random side note most likely induced by exhaustion, I'd like to say I'm planning to revise Stuck Together after I finish here :)  
>-Hinacrush-<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was Hinata's first night at her new home and it was the best time that she's had in a long time. It was early morning when she was awoken by Tenten training, throwing her weapons until she noticed that Hinata was awake.

"Hey!" Tenten said cheerfully.

"H-hey, I s-see that you're training," Hinata said a little disappointed, wanting to talk to her friend.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"O-oh nothing. It's just t-that I thought th-that we would t-talk more now since we b-barely do," Hinata said.

"Alright, so what do you want to talk about? Like how about what happened in your family that's gotten you so depressed lately?" Tenten asked curiously, stopping her training and sitting down to hear Hinata.

"O-oh right, u-um... Well, my father d-dislikes me and would r-rather my s-sister to be Heiress in-instead of me," Hinata stuttered, not wanting to talk about this personal issue.

"Wow, are you serious? What kind of father is he? Is that it? I think there is more," Tenten said, suspecting there was more to it than that.

"W-well, Neji-niisan has b-been bad also about m-me being the heir and w-wanting me to train m-more and m-more until I'm c-close to death. N-not to mention h-him not w-wanting me to see S-Sasuke," Hinata explained in a sad tone.

"What? I'm going to give Neji a piece of my mind and maybe hit him once or twice when I see him next! Also, what does this have to do with Sasuke? Why not see him?" Tenten asked her shy friend, trying to understand everything.

"W-well you see, I d-don't really know. He's d-different than w-what he seems, b-but Neji-nii doesn't th-think so. Y-you see, Sasuke heard our l-little family fight and, k-kinda in his own w-way, stood up f-for me," Hinata explained a little bit more, not telling everything yet.

"Okay, so something's going on between you two now? What else with Sasuke? Tell me everything, if you want to of course," Tenten said.

"U-um... nothing much. I-I mean, he h-helped me train s-so my throwing skills a-and stance would b-be much better, b-but that's really no-nothing. N-nothing happened," Hinata explained, slightly laughing.

"I want to know something," Tenten said, sitting on her bed with Hinata. She had her legs crossed while Hinata was laying down on the bed.

"Wh-what is it?" Hinata asked, wondering what her question is.

"Do you like Sasuke?" Tenten asked with a big smile. A blush came from this sudden impact of a question, Not knowing how to explain this feeling she had.

"Um... w-well yes, I-I think I do. I mean, I f-feel comfortable when I'm w-with him and I al-always have this feeling d-deep inside that I don't w-want to ever leave when he's w-with or near m-me," Hinata blushed madly while stuttering.

"Aw, you're so cute Hinata. I think you like him. You should go for it, even though he's arrogant and misunderstood. I can help maybe," Tenten added winking.

"What? Like?" Hinata muttered.

"Yes. That feeling that you never want to end when you're with him, and the blushing around him, you like him. Aw, my cute Hinata likes Sasuke!" Tenten said very happily, getting up,bringing Hinata with her to dance around her room until they were lying on their bed exhausted from talking and dancing.  
><em>'I'm glad I have Tenten as a friend,'<em> Hinata thought while hugging her friend until she fell asleep in her bed, thinking what fun will come tomorrow.

**  
>AN: Here's chapter 7 revised, enjoy :)  
>-Hinacrush-<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The two girls woke up to a loud knocking at the door. They slowly got up and opened the door with wide eyes to find that Neji was in front of them. He already found out where Hinata was staying.

"N-Neji-Niisan!" Hinata said, surprised to see him.

"Hinata-sama, why do you insist on leaving the house and staying here?" Neji asked, grabbing her hand pulling her in his direction.

"No, you can't take her. I won't let you Neji!" Tenten said, grabbing Hinata's other arm, pulling in her direction which was quite unpleasant for Hinata.

"S-stop, please!" Hinata said in pain and the instant she said that, they both let go, making her wobble slightly.

"Come on Hinata, we need to go. Hiashi is displeased with your actions." Neji demanded.

"Yeah, like I'm going to just stand here and watch you take my friend and roommate. Even if she's your cousin, Neji, that doesn't mean you can order her around and call her weak!" Tenten argued, getting ready to fight her own teammate.

"Hmph, yeah right. Why would I bother fighting you, Tenten, when I know that I will win and you will lose. Hinata will come back," Neji argued back.

"P-please Neji, leave. I'm h-happy here and I don't c-care what you or my father s-say. I'm staying here. I'm tired of e-everything! I don't care what y-you or my father h-have planned to stop my a-action. I will show th-that I'm better and I will see Sasuke!" Hinata shouted, slamming the door in his face.

"Nice one Hinata! And thanks, I was about to really go all out on Neji," Tenten said, smiling.

"Y-yeah. Hey, I have to go do something for a-awhile. I m-might be late, I'm not s-sure," Hinata said, walking out the door.

"By this 'something', you mean Sasuke," Tenten said with a grin.

"Yes. I want to see him and tell him what just happened. I also need to tell him that I'm happy I'm here," Hinata smiled and ran off to Sasuke's house. She knocked on his door to find it open. She opened it to find Sasuke leaning on a nearby wall and ran to him.

"Sasuke!" Hinata said, helping him to his bed.

"I'm fine. I just need to lay down. I used too much chakra and went too far," Sasuke said, laying down, Hinata still holding his hand out of worry.

"Sasuke why d-do you go this far?" Hinata asked, he could see worry in her lavender eyes.

"I've always been like this, trying to get as strong as I can to surpass my brother. I'll be fine with some rest but why did you come here?" Sasuke explained.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm happy I talked to you, and decided to stay with Tenten. She's my best friend," Hinata said, starting to have a sad face.

"What's with this sad face? Hmph?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"It's j-just that I don't kn-know what to do. Neji came barging i-into Tenten's house, knowing where I-I was, and tried to drag me back h-home because of my f-father," Hinata said, tears about to fall from her face.

"What happened after that?" Sasuke asked, beginning to worry.

"Tenten was a-about to fight him un-until I told him that I will s-stay there no matter what and explained th-that I don't care what they d-do or say. I w-will not go back. I w-will show them that I a-am strong, that nothing w-will stop me," Hinata explained hesitantly, still crying from what had happened and suddenly caught Sasuke off guard by hugging him.

"Hmph. So, what are you going to do next? It's also getting late," Sasuke said, still having Hinata hugging him tightly, he didn't make her let go. They both sat on his bed, her hugging tightly, and Hinata began to calm down.

"I don't care. I don't want Tenten to see me like this," Hinata said, sobbing heavily into Sasuke's chest, realizing that she will never want to go home and how much she hated the way everyone treated her.

A/N: I'm glad I can finally do this it is chapter 8 revised and I think it is better then the first time, some out of character and other things have bothered me through the years. So tell me what you think Read and review so I know what you think and thanks.  
>-Hinacrush-<p>

"Though you would rather me see you like this?" Sasuke said, finally relenting and returning her embrace. He sat holding her, letting her cry and ramble on as much as she wanted.  
>'She can stay just for tonight, it will be fine,' Sasuke thought.<br>Throughout the night, he heard her mutter different things such as 'why did it have to be me', 'why me? Why not Hanabi?' etc. He could tell she was hurting from everything that has happened with her family, but decided it was too late. He would be with her all night. If she needed him then he would be by her side.

A/N: it is done.  
>-Hinacrush-<p>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Where could that girl be?" Neji said, looking for his annoying cousin, but then got tired of that and used his byakugan to see her sleeping in the same bed with none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He ran as fast as he could.

Hinata woke up, then remembered where she was and who's arms she was in. _'I better get back to the house, other wise Tenten might have a fit. I'm sorry Sasuke,'_ She thought getting slowly out of the bed and out the door to her and Tenten's house.

"Damn, I'm too late. She left already," Neji said, about to bang on Sasuke's door when he used his byakugan again. Now she was at Tenten's house, talking to her. He ran for that house, despite not wanting to face Tenten and risk a real fight.

"So, what happened?" Tenten asked, as soon as Hinata entered the doorway.

"What do you mean? I just talked to him," Hinata giggled.

"Yeah right, you didn't come home last night so spill," Tenten said, but before Hinata could answer, there was a loud knock on the door. Tenten was irritated by that, but still opened the door. When she saw Neji's face, she closed the door very quickly.

"That's really nice Tenten, now open up," Neji said busting open the door with not much force, knowing Tenten was right behind it.

"Ah, what do you want now? Is this going to happen everyday?" Tenten said shrugging.

"Maybe, but where's Hinata?" He angrily walked in the door.

"Why do you want her again? I mean, what's the deal if she just goes over to Sasuke's to see him?" Tenten asked, pushing him back some.

"Tenten, get out of the way," Neji declared, looking intently at the brown bunned hair girl.

"No I won't! It's always about Hinata. You watch over her every second! Why can't you see other people?" Tenten explained, losing patience.

"What are you talking about Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Idiot" Tenten said, grabbing his clothes with her hands to pull him into a kiss. He was speechless.

"Tenten," Neji's eyes widened but slowly closed. He finally accepted his feelings that he's always had for this girl and accepted the kiss.

She didn't want this kiss to end since she loved Neji, but pulled away anyway. "I love you Neji. I've always loved you but couldn't say so because you were always looking or thinking about Hinata," Tenten sadly explained.

"Tenten, she's my cousin. I have to keep watch over her because I know what's best. I always liked you though." Neji confessed.

"Aww, Neji!" Tenten shouted, happily pouncing on Neji for another hug.

"Still she shouldn't be with that Uchiha" Neji said vehemently. Tenten shot him a fierce glare. "That is her choice Neji. Would you deny her the chance to find someone?" Neji looked stunned as he pondered her words. They finally got up, hand in hand, to meet with Hinata.

Hinata noticed the two walk in with hands clasped. "What's going on?" Hinata asked, confused.  
>"Hinata, I know Neji has been a pain, but he shouldn't be too much of a problem now," Tenten said, giggling.<p>

"Why do you say that? I know my cousin and he wouldn't stop if he tried," Hinata pouted.

"Well, that might change some. You see, because I love him and he loves me, he understands what's happening with you now and is fine," Tenten said, looking at a nodding Neji.

"Is this really true, Neji-niisan?"

"I still don't approve, but it is your choice, as Tenten pointed out for me. So even though I disagree I will support your decision." He replied calmly. Hinata was about to cry out of joy too, she couldn't help the feeling and ran up to her cousin for a big family hug.

**A/N: So I'm happy that I have a betareader that can do this so quickly I enjoy that this story will be better and what I want and I hope it is the same for you my readers. Read and Review to let me know what you think it is greatly appreciated.  
>-Hinacrush -<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After the dilemma of Neji was settled a couple of days ago, he came over to their house every day to hang out with Tenten, which annoyed Hinata because she had no time alone.

"Where are you going Hinata?" Tenten asked, pulling away from Neji's hug.

"I-I'm just g-going out. D-don't worry, I'll b-be back tonight. You two stay here." Hinata faked a smile and ran to the flower shop to see her purple garbed friend with blonde hair and one bang over the right side of her face. Hinata walked in looking for Ino and found her looking at the beautiful red roses.

"Hinata!" Ino shouted, getting up and tackling her down with a big hug.

"Hey Ino, it's been awhile," Hinata said, getting up and being pulled into a chair so they could talk.

"Yes, I know. I've been busy but what's been going on?" Ino asked with her hand holding her chin up.

"A lot," Hinata said, giggling.

"Oh, like what?" Ino questioned.

"Let's see... N-Neji and me argued l-like normal. S-Sasuke heard and backed m-me up. He then helped me t-train to become b-better. Neji doesn't w-want me to s-see him. I got tired of being there, so I left to live with Tenten. I saw Sasuke again and now Neji and Tenten are going out so he's over all the time. I need some time to myself," Hinata explained, sighing.

"Wait, I have a few questions. You've been hanging out with Sasuke? Are you two going out? When did Neji and Tenten start going out? And isn't that good that they are dating because then he won't say anything about Sasuke and you?" Ino asked many questions, wanting all the details she's missed.

"Y-yes, I have, and n-no we aren't g-going out, Ino, but I do kinda like him. With Neji and Tenten, they just got together a few days ago. I thought it was good, I mean, it's good. He doesn't say anything about me and Sasuke and he's supporting us, but he's so in love with Tenten. She asks him to come over everyday so I'm never alone. It gets tiring seeing them all the time hugging and kissing," Hinata explained.

"That's good. I think that it's cute that you like Sasuke. You should go for it! But you will be competing with me! Also, wait, are you jealous Hinata?" Ino asked with a teasing smile, hitting Hinata on the arm lightly.

"W-what? J-jealous of what?" Hinata asked, one eyebrow arched up.

"Of them kissing, hugging and being together all the time when you can't get or see Sasuke that much." Ino winked at her.

"I-I'm not j-jealous of them... " Hinata huffed.

"Yeah right. I say go over there and start to hug him. Try to hold hands and of course say what you feel!" Ino advised, quickly adding "Not that it will help, he doesn't notice girls." She then dragged her friend all the way to Sasuke's house. Hinata was hesitant about what her friend wanted her to do. She couldn't even knock on the door, so Ino knocked on it loudly and left in a puff of smoke.

_'I have to see this! I can't believe he's interested'_ Ino thought from the hiding place she had disappeared to.

The door opened and Hinata saw Sasuke dripping wet so she guessed he just got out of the shower. His hair was wet while he had no shirt on and his pants were unbuttoned. "Hinata what are you doing here? What about Tenten?" Sasuke asked a little confused, a small blush creeping on his face; yet he was happy that she was blushing as well. He dried his hair with a towel in one hand.

A/N: I hope you readers enjoy this story as much as I do. R&R, as always, is welcome and encouraged  
>-Hinacrush-<p>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

All Sasuke could say through his surprise was "What are you doing here?" He gestured for her to come inside.

"U-um, I-I was...," Hinata said, stuttering, trying to think._'What was I supposed to do first? Hug, hold hands, touch, kiss?' _Hinata stood confused until she came out of the daze at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"So, what's the reason you came here? You usually don't unless there is a reason," Sasuke said, about to sit down with her when she quickly hugged him a little too fast. He was shocked by this action and fell over with her on top.

"Uh." That's all he could say before her lips pressed down on his. His eyes widened until he gave in. He had a small blush from the incident.

_'This feeling... I want more of it. Is this what Ino meant by showing him?'_ Hinata thought, realizing she wanted more. She clung on to him, putting her arms around his neck. He didn't know what was happening. Usually, he would just push the girl away if she did that, but this time it was different. He wanted to give in and make it deeper by licking her bottom lip to get her to open so he could get entrance, and she gladly accepted.

Hinata abruptly broke contact "U-um... I'm s-sorry. I-I have t-to g-go." She squeaked, stunned by what she had just done, then ran for the door.

"Wait, Hinata, what's going on? Why are you leaving?" Sasuke said, wanting to know the answer. He put his hand on the door, and before she could do anything, his lips quickly crashed with hers again. She melted into his kiss softly.

Ino's jaw stood open at the sight as she watched from her hiding place. She was dumbfounded and seething with anger, storming off immediately. Hinata did not want the second kiss to end, but desperately wanted to run away before he figured out her feelings as well, as her shy nature was reasserting itself. She didn't want to be rejected like all of the other girls. She pushed him away, then muttered something while running away, so fast with shock at what she had said, that she didn't even know his expression or answer.

"I'm home," Hinata sighed, sad that she didn't know what had gotten her like this and from not knowing his feelings yet. She was happy that this all happened, though. She looked from the silence to find Tenten curled up beside Neji, in his arms sleeping. When she saw this, she was sad that she couldn't do that with Sasuke because she was too scared to face him now. She was scared that his answer might ruin all that has happened in this perfect night.

"Sasuke," Hinata muttered, going into her room and laying down in the bed, putting one arm above her head and curling into a ball, starting to feel tears come down.

"Hinata." Hinata thought she was dreaming from the long day and that her mind was making illusions of Sasuke, the guy she wanted to see, but this wasn't an illusion. He was actually outside her window, knocking to be let in.

"Sasuke, What? Why?" Hinata asked, wide eyed and confused at why he was there this late and at the thought of what could happen.

A/N: Hey Hinacrush again, another revised chapter. My editor is being slow because he listens to too much metal. (That's a joke) :) He's almost done with this story and he will help do my stuck together because I got back into my writing mood so there will be a new update soon. So like normal Read and Review to tell me what you think. :)  
>-Hinacrush-<p>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Neji saw Hinata come in, going straight to her room. She seemed sad, so he slowly left Tenten there sleeping. He walked to Hinata's door, about to knock, but then he barely heard her say "Sasuke", so he stopped. He decided to stay and listen.

She was confused but slowly came to the door and opened the window for Sasuke to jump in.

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked, curious but nervous.

"Why do you think I'm here? You said something and I need to know what you meant," Sasuke said at a fast pace, dropping to sit on her bed.

Neji heard a thud and was yet again on the verge of opening the door, but then heard them talking again, so he stopped. _'What are they doing, I wonder?'_ Neji wondered, still just listening very closely.

"Is it true what you said?" Sasuke said, edging closer to her on the bed, making her even more nervous.

"What did I say?" Hinata asked, laughing nervously, acting like she did not know what he meant.

"You know what I mean, perhaps a reminder will help" Sasuke said smirking, holding her chin with his hand so she would look only at him.

_'What did she say? Could it be she told him her feelings? Well, I'll know if I keep listening in a little bit more,'_ Neji thought, putting his ear firmly to the door since they went quiet again.

"I-I Sas…," Hinata said, trying to talk but was cut off by two warm and soft lips. He moved back once she started to push him away, so she could talk.

_'Why is it so quiet? Damnit!'_ Neji thought, thinking about what could have happened until he heard Sasuke talk again.

"That's what I mean," Sasuke said, grinning, not wanting to give her the actual answer, just a hint.

"I don't know what you mean." Hinata tried drastically to get out of his grip so she would not have to repeat what she had said just a little bit ago. _'I can't say it. Not that I love him. I have to get away.'_ Hinata thought, but found no way out. Still she was strangely calm about it and no tears were falling now.

Neji heard their conversation and was getting mad that he couldn't see. He impatiently used his byakugan, and to his surprise, he found out why it was so quiet. He had her up against a wall while sitting on the bed. Neji slipped a hand around to rest on the handle of a kunai in case he tried anything.  
>"Fine, I'll just have to show you more of what I mean," Sasuke said briefly before crashing his lips fast onto hers, catching her off guard when her mouth was open to make out. She tried to push him away but couldn't. She wasn't strong enough, so her tongue and mind accepted while wrestling with his tongue.<p>

"How long can they keep this up?" Neji thought, distracted while watching more of his cousin and Sasuke.

_'If this keeps up, I won't be able to get away,' _Hinata thought. His lips finally left hers with disappointment in her eyes.

"Hmph, want more? If you answer then there will be more," Sasuke replied with a smirk and a hint of wanting. He needed to know if her statement was true.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him more and more every time she saw him. "I love you, Sasuke," Hinata blurted out with a squeak.

_'Wait, did I just hear that? I mean, I knew she liked him, but it's just hard to believe that this is the Hinata I used to know,' _Neji thought, watching her get flustered.

"If you love me, then stop running. Just kiss me and I will give you as much love as you want, Hinata," Sasuke said softly, waiting for her to make the move. If she kissed him, then he would believe her and tell her his feelings.

Neji's eyes were wide, waiting to see if she loved him so much as to kiss him. It wasn't like her to make the first move. She slowly fell into his grasp and hugged him from the neck and closed the distance from their faces.

His cold eyes had seemed a little bit warmer ever since the time he started to talk to Hinata Now they lit up with emotion long shut out. "I love you also Hinata," He said, about to kiss her passionately again until he heard a loud yelling.

"Neji why are sneaking around Hinata's door? If you want to go in then just go in. Don't eavesdrop," Tenten yelled, opening the door. Neji was still stunned from the sudden appearance of the loud girl that he loved and almost fell forward.

Sasuke and Hinata both blushed at the realization that someone was watching them the whole time. Neji felt a pang of guilt and said gruffly: "fine, sorry" as Tenten closed the door on the two love birds.

"I can't believe you would do that Neji! You left me and spied on your cousin," Tenten scolded him for a couple of minutes before they started their own kissing, and eventually fell asleep.

"Why did Neji have to do that?" Hinata stuttered, unnerved because he had heard and probably saw everything.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter. He would have figured it out sooner or later," Sasuke said as he sat on her bed, tired from the commotion.

"Yeah, I guess," Hinata muttered.

"Hey, come here." Sasuke motioned his hands for her to sit. She saw where he wanted her to sit, so she sat between his legs. Suddenly, she jumped because she was not expecting him to hug her from behind.  
>"I'm glad, Sasuke." Hinata said. She could feel her heart beat so fast. He pulled her down with him to lie close together.<p>

"Me too," Sasuke said closing his eyes while holding Hinata close.

"It's getting late. Shouldn't you go home?" Hinata asked, yawning herself.

"Come on, we just got together. I want to stay here with you," Sasuke replied, quickly drifting to sleep.

"Yeah, I'm happy, and I guess it won't hurt," She said, not arguing and holding him until she fell asleep in his loving and comfortable arms.

Meanwhile Ino was wrestling with her emotions. She had always liked Sasuke, but never managed to do anything but annoy him. At the same time she could not bring herself to hate Hinata like she did Sakura, even though she had beaten both her and Sakura to the one they wanted. Eventually she accepted that with Sasuke's reaction she did not have a chance, and that she wanted Hinata to be happy. With that she fell asleep as well.

A/N: I'm so happy that I have almost all of them revised and it did not take long with my editor/betareader :) I can't wait and hope my old readers reread this story because some minor things have changed.  
>-Hinacrush-<p>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was early in the morning at the Hyuga mansion. "It has been taking Neji forever to get my daughter stronger and it's not that hard to give me a report every now and then," Hiashi muttered to himself, angry, while walking out of the mansion, going towards the house he knew that Hinata was staying at thanks to Neji.

"Who could that be this early?" Neji wondered, wiping his eyes and heading to open the door. Right when he did, he wished he didn't, because in front of him was a very furious Hiashi Hyuga and his eyes went wide once he saw him.

"Neji, why are you here? I came for Hinata." Hiashi barged in, glancing at the sleeping bunned hair girl on the couch.

"What's all the commotion?" Tenten walked toward the walkway behind Neji and tensed, seeing her friends father barge into her house with a mouth wide open.

"Has this been where you were Neji? With this puny, weak, and whiny girl?" Hiashi asked, furiously pointing a finger at Tenten.

"Yes, Uncle, but you can't just barge in here and talk bad about the girl I love. I won't allow you to do this to me or Hinata anymore!" Neji argued, just making Hiashi's temper go up.

"I will not stand for this, Neji. You are from the side branch and arguing won't do anything," Hiashi said, getting ready to slap Neji, but Tenten got in the way to block and protect him.

"Tenten, why are you doing this? This is my fight," Neji said, confused.

"Why do you think I'm doing this, you idiot. If this is your battle, it's also mine, which means I'm going to help all I can, even if all I can do is protect you," Tenten said, elbowing Neji.

"Where is Hinata? She's the reason I came, not for this nonsense," Hiashi said, walking toward where Sasuke and Hinata were sleeping.

"Um... that's not... a good idea," Tenten and Neji said in unison, trying to stop him, but it was too late. He had already went into the room to find Hinata cuddled up in Sasuke's arms. He woke up and kissed her forehead, but froze in the spot when he saw her father standing in the doorway.

"What's going on here in this house? First, it's these two. Now it's my daughter and the Uchiha." Hiashi's temper was at it's limit from seeing his daughter with the one man he didn't want her with. He pointed to the two behind him with sweat drops.

Hinata's eyes shot open from the noise of the man who she knew as her father. "F-father, what a-are y-you doing here?" Hinata asked, tensing, and Sasuke could tell, so he held onto her waist tighter while surreptitiously reaching towards his gear.

"I came because Neji hasn't given me a report or came back to me about your training, so I got suspicious. So this was what you two were doing. Let alone it being with a not known and very weak ninja and the one guy I will not allow you to be with," Hiashi said, watching Sasuke's every move.

"Yeah right father, you won't let me have anyone and you always liked Hanabi more. It was always her that you loved, that's why you got Neji to help, but we are both tired of this. I don't care what you say, father. I love Sasuke and I won't leave him no matter what you say or do," Hinata shouted grabbing Sasuke tighter for support.

"Hinata, stop that this instant! You are the Hyuga heiress and you should be pure," Hiashi said, pulling her away.

"See, it's all about that. I don't care about that! Can't you tell that I'm happy with Sasuke? I love him and don't care what you try to do," Hinata said, getting out of her fathers grip and ran back to Sasuke, who had rolled out of bed and grabbed several shurikans in the few seconds he was out of Hiashi's sight.

"Hinata...," Sasuke said, pulling her behind him protectively.

"Fine Hinata, have it your way for now, but I will get my way and I already have a plan," Hiashi said, walking off with a evil grin.

"Well, it looks like we can rest for a little bit," Sasuke sighed, dropping his weapons to the floor.

"Yeah, I think so too," Hinata said, hugging Sasuke.

"Yeah, but Hinata and Sasuke, you know that he will be back for you with some evil plan to break you two up," Neji explained, sliding against the side of the door.

"I know," Hinata said sadly

"Let him try" Sasuke growled, anger smoldering in his eyes, backing Neji up a bit with his intensity.

"But we will all be ready for it and here to help you Hinata! Right Neji?" Tenten peaked in with a big smile.

"Right. I'm going to stay here also, so it will be easier. I've mostly been living here anyway. What are you going to do Sasuke?" Neji said, pulling Tenten into a hug.

"I think I'm going to stay at my house but come over here every morning after I wake up and stay here every now and then. Since we don't want to be alone, we don't know what her father can do," Sasuke replied.

"Ino might help too..." Hinata added. 

_'They don't know what they've gotten themselves into. Get ready Hinata, I'm not letting you have Sasuke. You can never trust them, so I'm going to change that by doing the only thing possible. Having an arranged marriage,'_ Hiashi thought as he walked, laughing evilly.

A/N: Well I guess that's it for this story. Revising it has been fun but now I'm going to work on Stuck Together and possibly the sequel to this story. If my editor hasn't died of exhaustion yet that is. :)  
>-Hinacrush-<p>


End file.
